


heatwave.

by stonefreed



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Day At The Beach, HABIT do not interact, Multi, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt, no beta readers we die like men, theyre all bi and they all love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefreed/pseuds/stonefreed
Summary: in the midst of record heatwave, evan, noah and steph decide to go to the beach and relax for a while.





	heatwave.

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a tiny 200 word work, and ballooned into almost 4xs that. also i adore this ot3 so much.

“ It’s too fucking hot for _both_ of you to be laying on me, ya know. ” Noah wiped at the sweat on his brow.

Evan, Noah and Steph were sitting on the semi-precarious sleeping situation, each doing their own thing. Steph was working on her next thinkpiece for the nice blogging gig she had landed. Noah was stitching together his next entry in his own youtube channel, while Evan mindlessly scrolled twitter and clicked between all of his private messages.

“ We _know_. ” Steph deadpanned, not even stopping to look up at him from her document. “ But, the repair guy isn’t coming ‘till tomorrow, so you’ll just have to suck it up like the rest of us. ”

They lapse into silence again- with the sounds of clacking keyboards, fans running at full volume and laptops whirring providing the background noise.

“ We could go to the beach. get out of the house for a while. ” Evan practically _vibrated_ at the idea of leaving the fucking sweatbox of a residence, while Steph and Noah looked at like he had suggested that they run over coals. “ _Well_ ? do you two have any other ideas that _doesn’t_ involve us sweating ourselves to death? ”

 _Neither_ Steph _or_ Noah had a snarky enough comeback to that one.

All in all, it only takes them about an hour to get ready to leave- between shutting down laptops, frantically searching for swimsuits ( ending up deciding that they’d just have to go to the store and get some damn suits ), and collecting towels. They end up packed like sardines in Evan’s car, every window rolled down, and blaring one of Evan’s cd mixes. They arrive at Target in record time, and pile out of the car, snagging a shopping basket on the way on.

The cold, goosebump raising temperature is like an _oasis_.

Steph and Noah beeline for the clothing section, while Evan wanders to the seasonal section for a bit- picking out some water guns and sunscreen for the beach. He makes his way to the dressing room area after getting a text from Noah, letting him know that should _probably_ join up with them.

Steph models a few suits for the both of them, but settles on a simple navy blue and pink two piece she snagged from the clearance, and Noah ends up with a pair of olive swim trunks with light green compass design on the right leg.

They pay for their shit and skedattle to the beach, before it got too busy to get a decent spot.

The beach is ( predictably ) absolutely **_PACKED_ **, and it takes a good ten minutes of searching to find a semi-okay spot to sit.

Noah fucks off almost immediately to get them ice cream once they get situated, and Evan dashes to the water to fill up his guns. ( which _totally_ cannot go wrong, **_at all_ ** . )  
steph takes this opportunity to get some reading done.

She’s maybe gotten through _about_ a chapter and a half, before getting too distracted and deciding to check twitter. Unsurprisingly, it’s almost all complaining about the damn heatwave and pictures of the beach.

She manages to get a quick video of Evan dicking around with some other beachgoers and posts it, before a shadow looms over her.

“ Please take your ice cream _before_ it melts all over my damn hands. ” Noah holds out a cone for her to take, shaking it slightly at her.

Steph does take the cone from him, and the two flag down Evan and get him to come over and take his own cone. The three of them sit on the towel, eating their treats and overall just enjoying the company of the other two.

After they had all finished, Evan picked up a water gun and sprayed _both_ Steph and Noah, then taking off towards the water when the two of them both reached to grab him.  
Time passes quickly afterwards, between the three of them splashing around, Evan shooting them with his water guns, and overall shenanigans the three of them get up to.  

Once the sky begins to turn orange, and the beach begins to clear out- they all exhaustedly sit on the beach towel, with Steph and Evan leaning on Noah as they all watch the sunset. They sit in quiet, _together_ , and enjoy the gorgeous view. _Together_.

**Author's Note:**

> and they ALL got fucking sunburnt, and spent the next three days slathered in aloe.  
> as always: my twitter is @[stonefreed](https://twitter.com/stone_freed) and my tumblr is @[stone-freed](http://stone-freed.tumblr.com/) !  
> 


End file.
